theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of The Affair
} Season 2, Episode 3 } Episode Information Air Date August 3, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Mistake Kindness for Weakness Next Episode The Reckoning Summary Awakening to undetermined morning, Eric must face the difficult decision yet, and must make it fast before the dinner rehearsal tonight. He kisses Isabella and announces that he loves her, as she stated she loves him in return. While arriving at NYU, Kristina suddenly appears in his passenger seat, estatic and uninvited. While she returns to see if Eric made up his mind, he comes up with a proposal to keep Isabella safe. Knowing that Eric can destroy Isabella in an instant, he just couldn't outweigh his unoccured love for her over hate. Eric begins to elaborate if he could be given a certain amount of days to spend with Isabella before telling her he couldn't marry her and must depart from her. In return, Kristina states to Eric that once they depart with each other, he must once again begin to feed upon humans and become the "true ripper" which he once was. Eric fastly declined, and Kristina swared she could take back her offer. Eric agreed and Kristina concluded the offer stands. With a full moon approaching, Marcus mentors Dominic how he can better manipulate himself and create himself a trail which he will continue to travel along, instead of wandering aroung the city slaughtering innocent blood. To insist Dominic while in wolf form, he manuevers blood spreads along the trees which will gain his intrest on the night of his full moon. Feeling terribly upset about what occured along the shore, Ariana is eagered to call Dominic but reaches Destiny and tells her what occured the night before last. Destiny was shocked to hear such treachery, she insisted Ariana explains to Dominic herself. While coming from the underground mall, Vincent asks Selene where did she get such information, which she replied that she overheard two unknown beings discussing it while visiting for a check-up. Astounded he was, Vincent informs Selene that vampires or werewolves cannot get their hands on the moonstone (which The Old Ones keeps in their possession), but doubt that a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf wouldn't be hard to discover. If so, he explains that werewolves will be able to shift at any time and that vampires can roam freely without being harmed by the sun, which they will begin to harm the innocent. Camille gets a word of advice from Matthew, asking that she must keep an eye on Ayana, in order to make sure that her power doesn't go beyond the fullest which will annihilate her instantly. Getting a better understanding of her unlimited power, Ayana is quickly seanced by Victoria, informing her that using too much of her power for the sake of her destiny will destroy her. Having a clear understanding of who she is and what she is capable of, Ayana quickly contacts Camille and apologizes for not accepting her help. Wesley convinces Michael that he should tell transfigure Kate into a newborn, which Michael denied of doing. He informed Wesley of not committing such an act without her consent to do so. While preparing for the dinner rehearsal, André informs Sariah that he would love to dance, which she accepted. They begin to discuss their future and Sariah asked how will they survive, which André concluded about the "blood packages" and Sariah suggested it's not such a bad idea. Hearing constipated noises, André checks up on Eric on the balcony and see what is going on. Eric informs André that Kristina has returned and she has a vigorous plan up her sleeve. André states that he deal with it but Eric refuses and replies that he will only do so. During the dinner rehearsal, Sage needed to inform Isabella of a corporate problem but instead Sage attacks Isabella which resulted in Isabella being staked through her stomach. Eric quickly snaps Sage neck, while Isabella quickly heals from her wounds. While checking the now decomposing body, Camille informs Eric that she's been compelled and Eric couldn't have guessed furthermore that it was Kristina's idea of a devastating scheme, as he begins to fear what Kristina has in store next. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Tika Sumpter as Sage Rosario Dawson as Victoria Bennett Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Shay Mitchell as Selene Alex Maraz as Marcus Soundtrack 1. Out Tonight- The Steps 2. All You Do Is Talk- Black Rebel Motorcycle Club 3. Run- Leona Lewis 4. Black Hearts (On Fire)- Jet 5. Time Is A Runaway- The Alternate Routes Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes